


Cover-Up

by danizaleska



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M, Romance, Secret Identity, Smut, and sorry for the lack of kwamis lmao, breakdance au, i got permission from starrycove so im writing a whole chaptered thing omg, only light smut atm but that will probs change ngl, theyre like 19 in this ok, this is quite ooc as well btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danizaleska/pseuds/danizaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakdance AU: In which Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't superheroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The ground of the dance hall vibrated as Marinette’s music was blasting through her speakers. The type of music that made her heart race. She moved in time to the beat of the ambiguous song playing on a hip-hop spotify playlist. These playlists were always the ones she would use when was practicing her freestyles. The girl watched herself in the wall-sized mirror as she swooped through the air and glided on the floor, twirling appropriately and grooving her body as the song came to a stop. She ended her routine with a hand in her hair and her other arm stretched out horizontally beside her. Her chest was moving violently up and down as she tried to slow her breathing down.

 

Marinette broke her position to turn off the music and lay down with her back flat against the wooden floor and turned her head to look at her weary reflection. She was wearing her favourite/signature sports bra, red with black polka-dots, and over-sized black sweats, to complete her look she had painted the top half of her face red incase any of her underground dance rivals ever recognised he in public. It was a weak disguise but could you blame her for trying, besides, it had worked so far.

 

After tying her hair in a loose pony tail to keep her hair off her sweaty face, the dancer stood up and gathered her things. Her time in the studio was almost up and from what she had been told there was a ballet class intended to be using it in 5 minutes and as much as she could appreciate the art of ballet, who really wanted to watch awkward ballerinas try to perfect their gracious moves? Not her.

 

She was on her way out of the studio when she saw her best friend Alya waiting in a line with a few other ballerinas in the hallway. Now, Marinette wasn’t exactly dressed for Alya to recognise her as Marinette. She was dressed as her somewhat ‘alternate persona’, Ladybug, a world renowned street dancer. So, when Alya spotted the red and black clad dancer, it was loud and all attention was shifted to her.

 

“NO WAY! Ladybug?!” The redhead all but shouted and ran towards her. And of course, the other ballet girls had to follow as well. 

 

“Uh yeah, hey there,” Marinette stood still and smiled while the girls surrounded her. “What are you all here practicing for?”

 

“We have our recital in a few weeks,” Alya said from behind her phone screen. More than likely videoing the mysterious street dancer for her ‘LadyBlog’. “Are you into ballet? You should so come watch us.”

 

“Oh, uh, as much as I love dancing, ballet really isn’t my thing. Sorry. Good luck to you all though, I’m sure you’ll be amazing!” By shifting her duffel bag in front of her Marinette side-stepped past the ballerinas and hastened out of the hallway and into a private changing room.

 

Leaning against the door, she sighed in relief and dropped her clothes bag. Meeting Alya after practicing as Ladybug always made Marinette feel sick with guilt. She hated lying to Alya but she would really rather focus on her school work than the attention she would receive as a dancer. A reveal could always happen when she’s done with getting an education. To stop dancing was completely out of the question. Ladybug had become a far bigger deal than what anyone first expected and she couldn’t let down her Ladybug fans just because she felt guilty. Besides, Alya would understand.

 

Hopefully.

 

She carefully placed her bag of music equipment on a bench before stripping herself from her dance gear, Marinette took a quick shower to freshen herself after having a particularly sweaty session, but also to rid her face from the red paint. Once the Ladybug disguise was off Marinette often felt exposed and self-conscious incase one of her many dance rivals recognised her in real life instead of in The UnderWorld. That would be embarrassing. None of them would expect her to be a clumsy high school student.

 

She quickly dried herself, changed into her everyday clothes and fixed her hair into two pigtails. Just before leaving the room when she received a text from Alya.

 

 

_Hey girl! Me nino and adrien are going for bubble tea after rehearsals wanna join??_

 

 

**Yeah sure thing meet you outside the dance hall**

 

  
Well, at least now she’ll finally get to meet this Adrien guy that Alya always talks about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so shot but it is only the first chapter 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> come say hi   
> chateyes.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakdance AU: In which Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't superheroes.

 

Marinette tried really hard not to look suspicious while waiting for her friends to finish washing themselves after their rehearsal. She sat politely with her legs crossed and hands resting gently on her knees whilst not looking anyone in the eye. 

 

Totally not suspicious. 

 

At least there was no red anywhere near her for people to associate her with. And her hair was up this time around.  And no one would recognise her without her facepaint, right?

 

She’s so got this. 

 

“Hey Mari,” Marinette looked up to the source of a voice at the same time that a shadow hovered over her. Blocking the light was none other than her other best friend, Nino. “You all set to go? Alya said she and Adrien should only be a minute.”

 

“That’s cool,” she nodded and gestured to the seat beside her, “what are they doing? They’re never this late out.”

 

“You know those ballet folk, they’re more precious than you could imagine,” Nino chuckled. “So, what have you been up to today? Bubble Tea’s on me, by the way.” 

 

Shit. She didn’t think about an excuse.

 

“Oh, thanks Nino, and just homework I guess. Nothing exciting, it’s been quite boring,” Marinette felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment as she said her lie. Man being secretly famous had a major downside. “What about you? Any new songs to share?”

 

“No not yet, we just started a new project a few days ago so everythings still in planning,” he shrugged and tapped on his headphones while he spoke. “It’s probably the biggest project we’ve been given so far, I’m excited but man am I nervous?!” 

 

“Woah, this school sounds like so much fun,” the secret talent had slightly caved in on herself as she thought about the possibilities of her joining this huge prestigious arts school with her two best friends. 

 

“Yeah, it is. Hey, aren’t you-” 

 

“MARI!” Marinette was jerked out of her seat by the hands and twirled around by her whirlwind of a best friend. “You will never guess who I met just before we started our rehearsal!”

 

“Um, who?” She knew exactly who.

 

“Ladybug! She was using our usual dance hall just before our class started. She’s obviously training for something and I’m so excited to find out what for. There hasn’t even tweeted since I met her to say she was practicing or anything on her account. Do you think I should ask?” By this point Alya was rambling while trailing Marinette along by both her hands. The two were probably getting some strange looks but the black haired girl was mainly focusing on what was happening behind her friend incase she accidently bumped into anything.

 

“I’m still mad that I missed it, Ladybug is much more important than Theory of Dance class,” an unfamiliar voice answered Alya’s ramble. Anxious to meet the owner of the voice, who she assumed to be Adrien, Marinette tried to turn her body to face him while staying connected with Alya. 

 

“Dude, literally you need to get Ms. Mendeleiev to let you out earlier. She’s keeping you from watching our girl,” Alya then decided to walk normally on the street and placed an arm around Nino’s shoulder. “Speaker of our girl, Adrien this is Marinette.”

 

Finally.

 

Marinette turned towards him so she could finally see him. A tall, well built, blonde boy with green eyes and a soft face looked back at her with a grin. 

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Although, it feels like we’ve been friends for years from the amount Alya talks about you,” he said, grin never leaving his face. 

 

“You too. All I hear is about how amazing your dancing is I feel like I’ve actually watched it before,” Marinette replied, she was surprisingly comfortable around him. It really did feel like they were already friends. 

 

Nino held the door of the Bubbleology place open for the other three. He made his way up to the counter to order everyone’s tea - knowing each of them well enough to know their usual orders. While Marinette, Alya and Adrien took stools by the door of the small shop.

 

“So, how were rehearsals?” The ravenette asked her friends. She knew that as long as Alya was involved, there would be at least one story to be told from their day.

 

“Nothing too exciting. It was mainly just Chlo é being extra bratty today because we were all excited about Ladybug using our studio just before us,” Alyas shook her head as she spoke. “I’ll never understand her irrational hate for Ladybug, whether it be jealous or just not getting the same amount of attention.” 

 

“She just believes that ballet is superior to everything. A real-life stereotype if you ask me. I mean, anyone can see that Ladybug is super talented,” Adrien shrugged after he made his statement about the street dancer and Marinette looked down at her hands in shame. 

 

“Hell yeah she is. I’d love to play at an event and have her turn up, it’d be the biggest honour to watch her dance to my tunes,” Nino said as he came over. Marinette remembered that her musical friend had been infatuated by Ladybug because of her way of moving in time to music perfectly. She was flattered when he told her, but she couldn’t have brought herself to tell him.

“Do you think she goes to the academy? I mean, why else would she have been there during our school hours? Does your Dad allow people to rent out the dance halls?” Alya turned to the blond boy questioningly. She was always questioning who Ladybug could be, one could even say that she was obsessed with trying to find out who the girl could be. She would probably be gutted to find out where the mystery really ended. 

 

“She could be. Father only allows people outside the Academy rent them out if they pay enough or if they’re well know in the ballet community. As admirable as she is, Father would never allow a street dancer to use his studio,” Adrien tapped his chin in thought and sighed as he shook his head. Obviously dismissing the idea of Ladybug going to their school.

 

“Why do you guys want to know who she is? I thought her charm would be mostly because no one knows who she is,” she could understand why they wanted to know though. Some people Marinette had met as Ladybug hadn’t trusted her because of the secret identity thing. 

 

“No way, her charm is completely her dance style. I don’t get why Chloé and Mr. Agreste hate her so much,” the redhead frowned and stood up as their Tea order was called out. “She’s unbelievable.”

 

“Agreed,” Adrien and Nino said simultaneously as the four of them left the Bubbleology shop with their respective Bubble Tea’s.

 

“I’ll never understand this obsession. I guess I’ll just stick to my books,” Marinette giggled as she sipped her drink. “To me, they’ll always bring a better mystery than a dancer could.”

 

“But you can just google the context for books, Ladybug and her greatness will most likely never be published,” Nino said, shaking his head he continued. “I don’t think she’ll reveal herself, dudes. If she wanted to she would have by now. Think about, it’s been nearly three years since she hit the streets.”

 

“But she has to. No one should compete alone, that’s unhealthy,” Alya was way too into the idea of Ladybugs personal life. It almost seemed she knew her even though she didn’t know her identity.

 

Well, she technically did know, but that’s not the point. 

 

“I’d love to go see her perform one day. The only way I can is on your blog, Alya. Though, if i did turn up I’d probably get fruit thrown at me considering my status as a ballet dancer,” Adrien drooped his head slightly and swirled the straw of his Tea. “I’m sure she’s amazing in real life.”

 

“Well, why don’t you go anyway? I bet tons of people turn up just to see Ladybug and the others and don’t even try to compete. Who’s to say you have to do ballet when you’re there?” Marinette tried to console him as he did seem pretty torn up about not ever seeing Ladybug in action. She watched as Nino placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

 

“Eh, I don’t know. So, I take it you’re an English student then?” He quickly changed the subject. A sensitive one it seemed. 

 

“Yeah, and other academic subjects. I’m not a Performing Arts kinda girl like you guys, I prefer the classroom to a dance room,” she was blushing as she explained her school life to him. 

 

She had kept making sure that her life wasn’t too bring for him and he reassured her each time that it wasn’t. There lives were very different and he was extremely shocked at the lack of physical activity in her life because there was so much in his. 

  
However, she did leave out the minor detail of her being the dancer he so obviously idolised. It was practically a miracle he didn’t question what she did in her spare time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the lovely comments on the last chapter im so excited to be writing this too <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> come say hi tho  
> chateyes.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakdance AU: In which Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't superheroes.

One week after talking to Adrien about Ladybug, Marinette found herself in one of her Ladybug outfits in the dance venue, The UnderWorld. She was wearing her loose red and black spotted crop-top, with a black sports bra underneath, almost completely shredded denim shorts, red and black spotted thigh highs and black Vans.

 

 

The UnderWorld was where all Parisian and French street dancers went to compete. The current goal for Ladybug was to dance well enough in the competitions up until the European finals in order to be once again the talk of the general public, but not enough to get through to the group finals. As much as she would love to go to New York and perform in Sacred Grounds, Marinette wanted Ladybug’s identity to be kept a mystery to everyone. Even allies.

 

 

Dancing before Ladybug was the Evillustrator. He spray painted as he danced and got a lot of commission after his shows. Ladybug watched from backstage as he sent colour flying everywhere while he span on his head, the crowd, the dance floor and the boards in which he used as canvases, were now completely pink and yellow. He then gracefully pushed himself off the ground and landed perfectly on his feet all the while managing to spray some blue onto the boards as well.

 

 

He had painted a swirly red signature underlined in pink and yellow with blue and green decorated randomly around his name. He gave the crowd a dramatic bow as he clutched his beret to his head and walked past Ladybug while giving her an encouraging thumbs up. She collected her nerves as the crowd started chanting her name, the DJ hyping them up for her appearance.

 

 

Ladybug rolled her head back to crack her neck as she walked to the centre of the stage, the lights turning red as she appeared. She kept her expression blank and her stare remained at the back wall of the club, breathing deep as her song began. For this routine she chose the KTVNES remix of Ariana Grande’s Focus but had edited it to keep in with the 1:30 time limit.

 

 

She swung her hips from side to side, perfectly in time to the beat and as the vocals came in she used shard hand movements while bouncing on her toes slowly.

 

 

As the chorus of the song belted from the speakers she gracefully kicked a leg out towards the crowds and slowly moved it behind her. Then she span three times on one foot and when she stopped she sensually moved her hands from her hips to her neck.

 

 

Once the beat started again she kept her hands behind her head and dramatically pumped each of her hips to the side in time with it. When the bass dropped so did she, maneuvering on her hands and spinning on the floor with great concentration. She then dropped her knees and rolled her hips and shoulders before rolling onto her back and jumping back onto her feet. She jerked her hands and legs in time to the beat and did a final spin as the song came to a close.   

 

 

Ladybug saluted the crowd and made her way off stage, satisfied with her performance. She grabbed a water bottle and her small bag which contained her face paint and phone. The paint always wore off slightly after performing on stage, with the warmth of the lights and heavy movements making her forehead sweat.

 

 

She saw a mirror nearby, with other bags left on the small table in front of it. The lighting wasn’t great but she managed to re-cover her forehead and eyes with the red paint. Leaving her bag with the others at the table and decided it was time to join the crowd.

 

 

There were three performers after her, before everyone was free to dance. First, she knew was Timebreaker, a small pink haired girl called Alix, who danced with her rollerblades most of the time. She and Ladybug became friends because they both started competing around the same time, although Alix along with everyone else who competes in The UnderWorld chose not to wear a mask.

 

 

After Alix there was Dark Cupid, a typical jock type boy called Kim. Ladybug and Dark Cupid made friends through Alix as the two knew each other from school and always had some sort of bet going on against each other. His unique style of dancing involved him performing with a prop involved with sports.

 

 

After Kim was a new dancer. Marinette had never heard of him. He had never performed in The UnderWorld, nor had Alya ever mentioned him. She was quite anxious to watch him as he had quite the mystery around him, just like herself.

 

 

The stage lights turned green as a tall dark figure emerged from the side. Marinette immediately noticed the large black cat ears attached to a hood and how his eyes almost glowed green in contrast to the black paint around his eyes and that they had a cat-like slit on them. Obviously contacts. She silently appreciated his attention to detail, and loved the large green paw print on the torso of his hoodie and the three green stripes going down the outside of his black skinny sweats. He also carried some sort of black baton with him.

 

 

He had chosen the DISTO remix of Hey Mama by David Guetta and Nicki Minaj, although it was obviously edited it to keep the hard beats in, keeping in touch with his dance style. Even in his opening steps the boy was deliberately heavy on his feet, something she tended to avoid doing but damn, he made it work.

 

 

It wasn’t hard to see that he was very talented. Marinette could barely keep her eyes off him as he moved. Although he was heavy footed, she could see it was well rehearsed. He had a certain flow in the way he moved that made his harsh movements seem so graceful and easy. His baton was used to scrape the ground which created small orange sparks on contact, making his movements somehow more intriguing to Marinette.

 

 

By the time his dance had ended, Marinette was in extreme awe of the mysterious Chat Noir, and so were the rest of the audience. She let out a loud ‘woo’ while cupping her hands round her mouth to appreciate his performance as she made his way off stage.

 

 

The DJ announced the competition as closed and opened the dancefloor and stage to everyone. Some people were only there to watch and drink, but no one complained about their lack of dancing. The only reason anyone was even there was to appreciate the art of street dancing. Ladybug stood near the back of the crowds watching the current dancers, deciding not to make an appearance just yet.

 

 

Suddenly, hands that weren’t hers had placed themselves on her hips.

 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re all worn out after one dance,” a chill ran down her neck as the words were whispered in her ear but she still let out a short breathy laugh.

 

 

“Of course not."

 

 

“Then how about joining me for one, My Lady?” Chat Noir dramatically twirled in front of her and bowed with a hand out, waiting for her to take it. She rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be lead to the quite busy dancefloor with a smirk on her face.

 

 

Once reaching their destination, the blonde had pulled her right up close to him and laid a hand on the side of her waist, the other still holding hers. Ladybug grabbed the back of his neck with her free hand, to bring their foreheads together as she spoke to him.

 

 

“Well, Mr. Noir you brought quite the show,” now lightly grinding on him she continued. “I was impressed.”

 

 

“Was? Well, we can’t be having the past tense now,” after finishing he twirled her twice by the hips and grabbed her knees to lift her up high.

 

 

She knew exactly what he wanted from his. A proper dance. Her smirk grew as she wrapped her legs around his chest and swiveled gracefully around his torso until she was back on her feet, this time with her back to him. She lifted one leg and quickly span herself on the other so to wrap herself around him. Face-to-face once again, she watched as he lifted an eyebrow and grinned at her.

 

 

He lifted her by the waist as he leaned back quickly, she rested a hand on his chest to support herself as his hands left her to lean on the floor. Ladybug rested her left foot on her right knee as she held herself almost vertically on his horizontal chest. Their eyes never left each other as they flipped back to their feet. She stepped back and smiled at him.

 

 

Chat Noir started his heavy footwork, crossing his arms over his face three times as he moved towards her. Once he decided he was close enough, he started rolling his chest while moving one knee to the floor. When he hit it, he lifted his front leg in order to spin twice and stopped right in front of her bare stomach. In response, she moved her hips in a particularly sensually while her hands ran through her hair, maneuvering herself just right so that she ended up basically on his lap with her hips still moving. Chat Noir started rolling his shoulders in time with her hips and his hands traced from her thighs to her ribs. Their foreheads came to rest together as the song ended.

 

 

The two had attracted a crowd without Marinette even realising, her attention had been 100% on Chat Noir while they danced. As they got to their feet, she tried to acknowledge the crowd around them but was being tugged persistently by her temporary partner. He quickly ushered them through the gaps of people and into a brightly lit narrow hallway outside of the main club hall.

 

 

“Are you in the present tense yet, My Lady?” Chat Noir panted as he smirked down at Ladybug. His hands had made their way down to her hips and they naturally moved together until he had her pinned to the dark blue wall.

 

 

“I most certainly am, Minou. We should dance together again sometime, you can really move,” she brought her hands up to trace his jawline, not wanting to roam through his hair incase his hood fell.

 

 

“Not as well as you do,” he placed his nose against her cheek and she could feel his breath fanning over her lips and chin. “You’re amazing.”

 

 

“Oh, yeah?” Ladybug whispered as she turned her head to him, their noses softly brushing together. She felt undeniably, heavily attracted to him and knew he felt the same way. In the shortest time ever he had managed to have her become quite infatuated with him, whether it be brief or permanent. Not even she knew. But it was there.

 

 

“Is this the part when we’re supposed to make-out?” He asked with a cheeky lilt in his tone. She rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder slightly so she could duck away from him.

 

  
“Maybe next time, Noir,” she winked at him before re-entering the dance hall, planning on leaving the whole event early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than id like to admit bc im a piece of shit sorry <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> but come say hi  
> chateyes.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakdance AU: In which Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't superheroes.

“Literally, I was ready to cry. Their grinding was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen!” Marinette rolled her eyes as Alya started a full fangirl rant to Adrien about the Ladybug and Chat Noir scandal from the night before. Apparently it was a big deal. 

 

 

Although, she really needed to stop thinking about the attractive dancer that she’d become relatively acquainted with. Yet, something told her that wasn’t going to happen as she had invited Ladybug’s two biggest fans plus Nino over for dinner at her place - a large dorm at her University that could pass as a small apartment. Perks of having the parents pay.

 

 

“I know! I watched the video, man, who knew a black cat could get so lucky!” Adrien was also having a fangirl rant. “I wonder where they went off to after their dance...” 

 

 

“Dudes, you know exactly where they went after that,” Nino interrupted and winking at Marinette from the passenger seat, she snorted and shook her head while a blush made it’s way to her cheeks.

 

 

“No talking dirty in my car, please,” she frowned at the musician.

 

 

“Girl, you wouldn’t be saying that if you took one look at Chat Noir. Very your type!” Alya proceeded to carefully hook her arm around Marinette’s seat with a full body picture of Chat Noir on screen. 

 

 

He was standing in front of the bar in The UnderWorld with a drink in hand smirking at whoever he was talking to. Marinette cleared her throat and turned her head away from the phone, willing for her ever growing blush to go away. 

 

 

“No way! Mari’s got the hots for a dancer! This is iconic, are we finally dragging you into our world of The Arts?” Nino asked while laughing at her embarrassment. 

 

 

Marinette knew they just assumed she merely found him an attractive stranger, but they didn’t know what really was going through her head when she seen his picture. 

 

 

 Why didn’t she kiss him again?

 

 

“The only aspect of The Arts I’m interested in is analysing Shakespeare, thank you very much.” Lies.

 

 

“And Chat Noir, apparently,” Adrien sniggered from behind her. 

 

 

“Shut it or you’ll all be making your own ways back to school,” She shook her head as she turned into the campus dorms car park. “And I already gathered from your ranting that he’s quite into Ladybug.”

 

 

“Hell yeah! Do you think he knows who she is?!” Marinette smiled as she parked her car, of course the subject would continue to this. 

 

 

“Nope, not even Timebreaker or Dark Cupid know who she is and they’re her buds. I doubt even Mr. Ramier knows. There’s no reason for her to tell some dude she picked up at a club,” Ahh, Nino he really understands this whole secret identity thing. The four of them gathered their things and exited the vehicle. 

 

 

“But what if they start dating? What if they already are dating?” Alya started typing quickly on her phone after she slammed the car door shut. “ _ Wait, _ I just realised something. Who is Chat Noir?” 

 

 

“Alya, believe it or not he’s a dancer and you’ve been talking about him all day,” Adrien sighed and followed the others to where Marinette’s dorm was situated. 

 

 

“No, I mean he never revealed himself at all. I just noticed that he kept his identity a secret too,” the girl slipped her phone into her back pocket as they reached the outdoor staircase. “That’s weird, only Ladybug’s identity is a secret in the whole club. In the whole competition. It always has been. What’s he got to hide?”

 

 

“You’re not supposed to know,” Nino shrugged as he walked beside Alya. “Isn’t that why secret identities are a thing?”

 

 

“How are you so laid back about them having secret identities? Aren’t you at least a little curious about who they are?” Marinette turned her head to make eye-contact with Nino as she spoke. She was indeed curious as to how he could be so understanding of the situation yet barely anyone else was.

 

 

There were blogs and forums dedicated to people discussing who she could be. And now that Chat Noir was on the scene, there would be ones about him too. Even her best friend contemplated who they were, and Adrien, her newest friend, had the biggest crush on her.

 

 

Nino and Mr. Ramier, the club’s owner, were the only people she had met who understood her reasoning. Kim and Alix found it strange to begin with but soon found acceptance and still hung out with her in The UnderWorld. Same with Nathanael, the Evillustrator. 

 

 

“I guess I can see why they do it. Everyone has something to hide, theirs could just be a bigger something to hide than most other people’s.” 

 

 

“That’s true,” Adrien said in agreement with his friend. 

 

 

“But it’s still annoying. Literally, I have asked everyone who knows her in The UnderWorld, her friends don’t even have an clue of her identity. There are no leads to who she is, not even a hobby,” Marinette opened the door to her place as Alya complained. “I mean, obviously it’s dancing but I mean outside of that. Like what if she’s Chloé?!”

 

 

“Doubt it,” Nino retorted as he flopped onto Marinette’s couch. “And Adrien, no playing around with my girlfriend while you guys are changing.”

 

 

Alya shook her head and continued her rant with Adrien as she lead him to Marinette’s room.The two ballerina’s wanted to have a comfortable change of clothes after spending the day in sports gear and expensive jeans.

 

 

“I can’t believe you guys have classes on a Sunday,” Marinette shook her head as she sprawled out beside Nino on her sofa. 

 

 

“Sundays are practice days, it doesn’t technically count as class. Plus they’re important with the end-of year recital coming up,” Nino sighed. “I get to pretend that I’m this super chill dude who plays the keyboard. How exciting, right?” 

 

 

“Well, yeah it is to me. Nino, you’re talented! I can’t wait to hear you.” 

 

 

He shook his head and sat forward, taking his hat off and sliding it onto Marinette’s coffee table. 

 

 

“Maybe. But I don’t care for the keyboard. I care about remixes and editing a sound to make a better sound. That’s what my music is,” Marinette rubbed Nino’s shoulder as he spoke, not really knowing how to comfort her friend in this situation. 

 

 

“Then, do it. Aren’t the producers going to be looking for passion? You always say that passion is  the most important aspect when you create or when Alya dances,” she tried to ignore the hypocrisy, really. After all, a French Literature and English student who secretly doubled as a famous street-dancer because she was scared her family would be disappointed and wouldn’t understand her reasoning as to not have a full education. 

 

 

“You’ve obviously never met my father,” Adrien’s voice came from behind the two. They turned around just as Alya was climbing over the back of Marinette’s sofa and pulling Nino back to sit on his lap. 

 

 

She knew Adrien’s Dad owned their school but she didn’t really know how strict he was on the students. Hell, imagine if he found out Ladybug rented one of his dance halls under Alya’s name twice a week. She’d probably be killed. 

 

 

“He’s insane. No dancing other than Ballet or Ballroom is allowed and all music has to be at least classy if not Classical,” the blogger explained as she lay her head onto Nino’s shoulder. “As much as I love ballet it’s sometimes suffocating to do it 6 days out of 7.” 

 

 

Marinette looked closely at her three friends. She had seen Alya and Nino stressed out before and knew they always were when they’re recital was on the way, and she assumed Adrien got stressed too. Considering how his forehead had dramatically crinkled up. 

 

 

Not once had Marinette considered that maybe they weren’t truly happy, even if they didn’t know it. 

 

 

Alya was amazing at Pop and Lock dancing, Marinette had seen her bust some out in The UnderWorld when she was there for her LadyBlog. Although, she’d never tell her she knew that. 

 

 

Nino was a DJ, through and through. He made amazing songs and could recreate the same song to play a completely different, if not better, tune. 

 

 

“What about you, Adrien? Where does your heart lie?” The question had to be asked. She knew about her other friends hidden talents but she only met Adrien a week ago and would really like to keep him around. So, why not get to know him a little?

 

 

“I’m a ballet legacy, it’s all I know. It’s where my heart is forced to lie, I guess,” he shrugged and stretched his arms in front of him as he sat on the floor with his legs crossed. “But, let’s leave the depressing conversations for my father’s actual presence. What are we doing here again?” 

 

 

“We’re ordering take-out, pretty boy. Your first cheap asian dish!” Nino exclaimed, seeming to perk up a little after the quick DMC the group were having. 

 

 

“Yeah, this stuff isn’t a million dollar sushi. It’s goopy greasy sauces and sloppy noodles. You’re welcome,” Marinette smiled at him as he looked kind of disgusted from her description.

 

 

“Why am I welcome?” 

 

 

“Well, it’s her turn to pay. So, free food for us,” Alya mumbled from where she was huddled against Nino on the sofa. “Have you ordered it yet?”

 

 

“Uh huh, I went on JustEat while I was in study hall this morning, it’ll be about an hour and a half from now. I didn't know what you all wanted though, so I got all my own favourites.” 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


 

“Dude, you’re not even ready for this,” Nino was bouncing on the spot as he made up his plate of noodles, rice, fries and multiple sauces. Marinette and Alya shook their heads in disgust at his mix-matching.

 

 

Marinette stuck to noodles, fries and chicken satay and Alya going with peking sauce, mixed vegetables and rice. 

 

 

“I’m excited,” Adrien smiled as he chose a large portion of rice, some fries and a heavy amount of beef in black bean sauce. “I don’t think I’ve ever eaten something this colour before, so if I die you guys are to blame.” 

 

 

“I will gladly take blame for your next minutes in heaven,” Marinette giggled as he took his first bite, eyes rolling dramatically back in his head as he groaned. 

 

 

“This is so against my diet plan, I love it,” he dug right in after that and Marinette and Alya looked at each other before giggling. 

 

 

The four of them were standing in Marinette’s almost kitchen. It was a large room, the kitchen-type area on one side and the lounging area on the other that had two baby pink sofa’s and a small TV. 

 

 

They were so into eating their Chinese food that none of them had bothered going bac, instead just standing with their plates balancing on any flat surface. 

 

 

“I’m still kind of stoked for the competition on Saturday, even though I can’t go. I just hope this is the year Ladybug goes to the group contest, I’d love to go to New York,” everyone rolled their eyes as Alya started talking about Ladybug again. 

 

 

As flattering as it was that she was a fan, she literally never stopped talking about her. 

 

 

“Babe, are you seriously suggesting you’d follow a masked dancer to New York, for a blog?” Nino mumbled through his full mouth, dribbling some red-coloured sauce down his chin before wiping it away with his thumb. 

 

 

“Yeah! I’m the one of the only blogs that strictly posts first hand videos as well as immediate news about her. Having 25,000 followers to entertain is a job in itself, you know,” she smirked proudly as she mentioned her follow count. 

 

 

Honestly, Marinette was impressed. 25,000 followers was a lot of people. 

 

 

And pressure.

 

 

“I’d love to go to New York, too. After finishing The Great Gatsby I’ve been fascinated with the whole culture, despite the book being set nearly 100 years ago. Although, if that book taught me anything, it’s to not fall in love in that city,” Marinette really needed a break from the Ladybug talk. She needed to make sure the conversation didn’t include Chat Noir. Or her other life, at all.

 

 

“Mari, we have got to get you laid. You’re going total nerd on us,” Nino sniggered as she threw one of her prawn crackers at him in retort. 

 

 

“Seriously though. You haven’t been with anyone since Felix. You really need to get some,” Alya placed her dirty plate in Marinette’s sink as she spoke and Marinette tried not to think about ‘getting some’ Chat Noir. She failed. And blushed.

 

 

“I don’t want you hitting a two year mark of not getting some action, Mari.” 

 

 

Marinette looked to Adrien for help against the couple, but found him with his hand that he wasn’t holding a fork in covering his mouth and his face turning pink in an attempt to not laugh at her. She glared at him. Then at the other two. She scraped the small remains of her food in the bin, not feeling hungry anymore after the mention of Felix’s name. 

 

 

“I don’t need laid, I need you to butt out of my love life.” 

 

 

“We’re talking about your sex life, though.”

 

 

“Nino, I swear…” Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose in agitation of the couple. “Can we just go back to talking about New York or something else?”

 

 

“Adrien, you’re single, too. You two should hook up tonight.” 

 

  
“ALYA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi ppl
> 
> chateyes.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakdance AU: In which Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't superheroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick warning of sin at the end of the chapter( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The UnderWorld always felt like a safe place for Marinette. Or more specifically Ladybug, as she had never been in the place without her mask. With the mask on it almost felt like an escape, a thrilling adventure with music and a crowd. The blinking lights and loud music had been her calling since she accidently came across the Miraculous European finals a few years ago. The rest became Parisian History. 

  
  


Everyone in the country knew or had heard of Ladybug. They knew she was good but they knew she was a mystery. They knew she would only compete in the European competitions and every time she qualified for the Miraculous World Championship she would refuse her place because she would need a team involved, meaning she’d have to give up her secret identity. 

  
  


And no way was anyone finding out who she was until she finished her education. 

  
  


Or maybe even ever. 

  
  


When the current crowd in The UnderWorld noticed Ladybug’s presence there were cheers and shouts of welcomes and hellos. She smiled to herself and made her way to the bar to socialise before hand. She spotted a familiar red-head near the end of the row and immediately made her way to him.

  
  


“Hey Nath, no make-up tonight?” 

  
  


“Not tonight, I’m meeting my girl after the announcement. I haven’t told her about my life down here yet because she doesn’t follow the competition at all. She’s a dancer herself, butI don’t know if she has a good opinion of this place or not,” blushing, he sipped his drink after speaking for longer than he usually would. “What about you? You ever going to take your makeup off?”

 

She smiled and shook her head at him. 

  
  


“I don’t think so. Not yet anyways.” Not ever. 

  
  


He simply shrugged and accepted her decision. “Fair enough. I take it Mr. Ramier has already told you your place in the qualifier?” 

  
  


“He hasn’t actually. I think he learnt after last years explosion to stop giving me special treatment over these things,” Ladybug twisted her hair and spun on her stool to lean her back against the bar. Pouting her lips slightly she scanned the near area for a black cat-eared hood. 

  
  


“Looking for your new boytoy, eh?” Nathanael smirked at her as her eyes widened at him disapprovingly. “Hey, everyone saw you two leaving together the other day, as if nothing has been happening between you two.” 

  
  


“There’s nothing happening!” She exclaimed blushing. “He wanted to make out, but I walked away. I doubt he’d still want me after I rejected him.” 

  
  


“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Nathanael got off his stool and winked at her as he walked away. She made a confused face and went to grab him to sit back down for a better catch up but he was too far forward for her to reach him. 

  
  


Suddenly, a small glass with a pink substance was hovering over her face, attached to a black glove. Ladybug’s eyes followed up the black sleeved arm until they met with the glowing green eyes of Chat Noir. 

  
  


“Bottoms up, My Lady!” The boy winked at her as he took a swig of his own drink which Ladybug assumed to be a Joker. She smiled at him before snatching the glass from his gloved hand.

  
  


“Do you know what society says about taking drinks from strangers? ” she all but purred with her eyes half-lidded. She looked Chat Noir up and down, silently appreciating how his build fit into his cat themed dance gear.

  
  


“Did you really call me a stranger? If I so recall you owe me a make-out session, Miss Bug, and strangers don’t keep promises with one another,” he had a smug little smirk on his face as he spoke and drew slightly nearer to her with each word. While they held eye-contact Ladybug felt as though the two were the only in the room, he made her head fuzzy and heart flutter.

  
  


She refused to call it love at first sight.

  
  


“That’s true, Minou. However, I never promised anything. I believe I said maybe,” Ladybug took a gulp of her drink before continuing. “Also, nice outfit tonight and paint too, it’s a lot darker than last time. Brings out your eyes.”

  
  


“All the better to see you with,” he said offhandedly. “I gotta say though, speaking of last time, we were good. That dance, I watched a million times over and Ladybug, we were really good. You should-” 

  
  


“I’m not going to New York, Chat Noir.”

  
  


“But you would win! I heard Mr. Ramier say he supports your identity decision, but he knows you could do it. That’s why he always makes sure you qualify, hell, he would even fund you to go, Ladybug.” Chat Noir sighed and took her drink from her hands and set the two half full glasses behind her on the bar bench. 

  
  


While making her statement she had stubbornly turned her head so she was no longer looking at him, but obviously Chat wasn’t having that as he grabbed her chin to bring her back. He looked her right in eye for five seconds before tugging her out of the bar stool. 

  
  


“Even if you won’t go to New York with me, you have to promise me that everytime we meet in a club that you save me dance. Deal?” 

  
  


“Deal.” 

  
  


Chat Noir had effectively dragged Ladybug to the middle of the dance floor. Booming through the speakers of the club was Slow Down by Selena Gomez, the choice of pop music was always a sign that the night was still young. The fun had yet to really begin. 

  
  


As the second chorus of the song began she twirled quickly into Chat Noir’s chest, resting her left hand just below his right shoulder. The two slowly grinded into each other with the slow beat and rested their foreheads together. Ladybug felt her heart beating wildly as he stared at her intensely.  

  
  


Doubting herself slightly when she told herself it was because she was dancing.

  
  


Hardly. 

  
  


It was obvious to everyone, including Ladybug and Chat Noir, that the two were not dancing. 

  
  


This was a demonstration of sexual tension with the excuse of it being a dance. Their chests were flush against each other, the hair on their foreheads were probably twisted together in sweaty swirls, and Ladybug could feel every inch of Chat Noir’s groin with each thrust. 

  
  


She smirked at him as they blended in with the crowd of dancers. Most people had a dance partner for this particular song, so the pair didn’t stick out as much as they usually would. 

  
  


Ladybug had one hand on Chat’s chest and other behind his neck to keep his head in line with hers. Chat, however, had been moving his hands up and down her back, sides, and even through her hair as they moved together. With each touch her gave her Marinette could feel her heart skipping a beat, she thrived in the attention the gorgeous boy was giving her in their heated moment. 

  
  


Unfortunately, a booming voice had brought them out of their little bubble. 

  
  


**“Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please look at the stage.”**

  
  


Marinette moved back quickly, shocked at herself for being so drawn into the boy. He respectfully removed his hands from her back as she moved, but she found herself wishing he didn’t. 

  
  


Cheering and whistles captured her attention and she looked towards the stage to see Mr. Ramier with his pigeon, Edgar, resting on his shoulder. He waved and smiled to the crowd and he made his way to the front of the stage.

  
  


“Hello all and welcome, the Miraculous qualifiers!” He threw his arms up as the crowd started screaming and chanting. “Now as you all know, we are quite casual in our humble abode and I feel as though we are a family. However, as a family we must treat each other with respect or there will be consequences. There will be absolutely no fighting, arguing or negativity towards our three qualifying dancers.” 

  
  


Looking around her, Marinette was pleased to see the crowd respond well to his statement.

  
  


The previous year, multiple fights broke out because of her. She had immediately rejected the idea of going to Sacred Grounds and the judges refused to send someone else instead. There had been threats against her, fights between friends, glass bottles thrown at Mr. Ramier and the judges, and 4 ambulances waiting outside the club. All before 11 pm.

  
  


“And Frances three qualifying dancers are…” 

  
  


Marinette’s heart thumped louder than any song she could ever dance to. She was nervous about getting through, all because a certain cat had made her doubt her decision about New York. He had her life completely turned upside down with only two meetings. 

  
  


“ … Evillustrator…” 

  
  


She clapped loudly in support of her friend as the crowd roared for him. 

  
  


However, she couldn’t find it in herself to be happy for him. She knew he was harbouring a secret from his girlfriend by receiving the opportunity. An opportunity that could make his life harder if she found out who he really was. 

  
  


And honestly, Marinette could relate 100%. 

  
  


“ … Chat Noir … ”

  
  


She whipped her head round to him immediately, taking in his reaction. 

  
  


Shock. 

  
  


His eye were wide and his jaw dropped slightly. 

  
  


Why didn’t she want to go to New York again?

  
  


“ … And Ladybug … ” 

  
  


No. Way. 

  
  


Without even looking at her, Chat had placed an arm around her waist and once again pulled her out of the crowd. 

  
  


Once they reached their escape, Ladybug took over and started pulling him towards a door that would lead them to a hidden alley behind the club building. The walls had been covered with Nathanael’s spray paint. Painting’s that represented each of the dancers in the club. 

  
  


Chat softly grabbed her hand looked down at her as she turned to him. 

  
  


“You have to think about this. Please. If even not with me, you should go. And win,” he sported a serious expression as he looked at her and squeezed her hand before dropping it. 

  
  


“Oh, Minou, I will think about but I can’t promise you that I will.” 

  
  


“That’s good enough for me.”

  
  


A buzzing silence. 

  
  


The two weren’t touching on another. Only looking. The mutual understanding and want between the pair was blatantly obvious as they stared at each other. 

 

Still, the attraction and sparks that they felt in each other’s presence became too over-bearing and the pair leaped into each other. Ladybug forced herself onto Chat as he moved forward to catch her in his arms as their mouths finally made contact. 

  
  


The kiss was hot and raw. 

  
  


Ladybug placed her hands along Chat’s jaw to tug his face closer to her while his hands clutched at her hips to keep her body to close to his. The boy kissed like a champion. There was no sloppiness or teeth, but only the perfect combination of lip movement and tongue. His hands were low on her hips as he held her against him and she could once again feel every inch of his body against hers.

  
  


Except this time there was no dancing involved. 

  
  


Stepping backwards until she hit the wall, Marinette ran her fingers through Chat’s hair under his hood and revelled in the moan he let out into her mouth. He clutched at her harder and lifted her up so her thighs were wrapped around his waist. His fingers on one hand delicately traced the three black stripes on the side of her red Adidas skinny sweatpants, his other hand was placed on her bum to hold her steady. 

  
  


He slowly removed his lips from hers and started kissing down her jaw and neck, softly sucking and nibbling as he went. Ladybug pushed his hood down off his head as a cat ear probed against her cheek. She breathily moaned when he got to her collarbone and she pulled on his hair to drag his face back to hers. 

  
  


She hastily kissed him as she could feel herself become overwhelmed with the feelings she felt for him. Deciding to act upon these feelings she grinded her hips slightly against him, enough to make her intentions clear. 

  
  


Chat Noir’s immediate reaction was to pull her impossibly closer and reciprocate her grinding with a hand up her loose red and black spotty shirt. She smirked into the kiss as he tugged her sports bra up to grab at her boobs - his gloves provided a harsh kind of texture against the soft flesh. 

  
  


The more he played the harder she grinded. Until, he seemingly got more frustrated with the grinding and set her back on her feet. He never once broken the kiss, but he did remove his hand from her chest and worked his way down the rest of her body until he reached the waist of her sweatpants. His other hand was removed from her ass and lightly touched her crotch over the clothing. 

  
  


Chat pulled his lips away from Ladybug, giving her a chance to protest if she wanted. 

  
  


Obviously she didn’t.

  
  


So he started leaving kiss after kiss along her jaw and neck as he slipped a hand under her sweatpants and underwear. Marinette could only silently thank herself for deciding to shave the day before. 

  
  


His fingers started simply stroking her clit and slit, relaxing her more into the wall and holding him tighter against her. When he applied more pressure onto her clit she bit her lip in attempt to mute herself and could feel her legs quivering in pleasure. Such a simple act from him could have sent her to her death. She was drowning in the pleasure and attention he was giving to her. 

  
  


Chat started sucking a hickey on her neck as he slipped a finger inside of her, Ladybug moaned at the contact and threw her head back to hit lightly against the wall. He started working his fingers in and out at a slow pace, continuing to suck, kiss and bite at whatever of her skin was available to him. 

  
  


As his pace quickened, Ladybug grabbed his cheeks to bring their mouths together again. She desperately moved her lips on his and clumsily licked into his mouth as he touched her. The blonde smirked against her mouth before rubbing his fingers over the perfect spot inside her. 

  
  


“You’re one sly motherfucker, Chat Noir,” she moaned into his mouth. He chuckled, but continued to do the action that drove her insane.

  
  


“Terribly sorry, My Lady,” he kissed her deeply after their quick exchange of words. 

  
  


As Marinette felt her stomach heat up, Chat Noir started really giving it his all. His fingers moved quickly in and out of her and his thumb occasionally rubbed her clit. She shivered and her entire body shifted towards as she came with a soft moan of his name. 

  
  


The two rested their foreheads against each other as Chat removed his fingers from her, cleaning them on her underwear. He wrapped his arms around her as she tried to catch her breath. 

  
  


“Is there anything I can do for you, Mon Chaton?” The words came out in a soft pant, her breath fanning over both their faces. 

  
  


He smiled at her a shook his head. “It’s fine, LB. Next time though, you can repay the favour if you want.” He kissed her softly and ran his hands up her back. “We should probably go show our faces to Mr. Ramier.” 

  
  


“You’re right,” she groaned and pushed him back. “He’ll be expecting my rejection about now.” 

  
  


“You’re really not going?” 

  
  


“I don’t know yet, Kitty. You’ve given me a lot to think about.” She smiled up at him as they made their way back inside the club. 

  
  


The rest of the night was filled with the kind of-but-not-really-yet-almost couple having drinks and banter with Mr. Ramier and a few other dancers. What surprised her the most about the night was that even though she knew he was into her, Chat Noir had not once asked her who she was or why she didn’t want anyone to know her. 

  
  


He also never told her who he was.

  
  
Yet, she still wanted him more than she thought she ever could want anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sin with me @ chateyes.tumblr.com


End file.
